Escaping Reality
by Owlmoon57
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are the best of friends, but one day, Percy and his mom, Sally, move without an explanation. Who is the man that seems to be following Percy and his mom around? How much have things changed? And what is Sally keeping from Percy?


**A/N Hello guys. This is my first attempt at writing a story. I hope you people out there enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the greatness of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series.**

* * *

><p>Five year old Percy Jackson sat eagerly on his seat, waiting for his first day of kindergarten to start. He couldn't wait to start reading, writing, and maybe even start making friends.<p>

Yes! Percy loved the idea of making friends. He never knew exactly how it felt to have them. His mother, Sally Jackson, didn't really like to take Percy outside their small apartment in Manhattan, so he never really got the chance to meet other kids.

Percy was okay with this. His mother was a very sweet and amazing person, and he loved her dearly. Whenever possible, she would take Percy candy from her work and they would eat them together all afternoon, until Sally had to leave the house. She would always go and leave Percy with his babysitter Hestia.

He once asked why she would leave. She only said, "Mommy has to deal with some things. Don't you worry about it." When Percy saw the sad look on her face, he didn't ask again. He hated to see his mom sad.

Anyways, Percy took advantage of his time before class and started to look around the place he would be spending a big portion of his day at. He looked at the front of the class where a big desk and a chalk board where displayed. He looked at the seat next to him and squinted at the name tag.

He tried to read it. He couldn't. All he knew was that it started with the letter_ A. _Percy tried focusing on reading the small piece of paper. But something weird was going on. The letters seemed to float out of the paper. He concentrated hard.

"Hello! My name is Annabeth Chase," a high pitched voice interrupted his task. "What is your name?"

Percy just stared at her. She was probably taller than him. She had curly blond hair, unique gray eyes, and olive skin. _Pretty,_ Percy thought.

"Hello? Are you going to answer me?" she, _Annabeth,_ asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Um, my name is Percy Jackson," he answered.

Annabeth smiled and sat down in the seat next to him.

_So that's what the name tag said,_ Percy thought.

"Are you excited to start school, Annabeth?"

"Oh, yes! You have no idea how long I had been waiting for this day to come! My dad told me a month ago. He took me out to get ice cream that day! I got strawberry and he got vanilla. I don't really like vanilla. After that he took me to see my uncle Richard. He gave me a teddy bear! I named him Harry. He is so cute! Would you like to see him some day?" she asked him.

Wow, he thought, she talks a lot.

"Uh, sure. I want to meet your teddy bear whose name is Harry and that your uncle gave to you. Meet Harry. Yes," Percy tried not to sound too excited about meeting someone else's teddy bear. He was in school now. He was a big boy. Big boys don't get excited about meeting a stuffed animal.

Annabeth smiled widely at him showing all her teeth.

"Hello students! My name is Ms. Ramos. Welcome to the first day of your long adventure. You have 13 years including this one, to decide what you want to do with your life. Hopefully, you decide to do something useful for this world. Now, my job as your kindergarten teacher is to try my best to prepare you for your challenges ahead," Ms. Ramos said to the class.

This small speech excited the five year olds even more than they already were.

"Okay, class. Does anyone know the first letter of the alphabet?"

Annabeth automatically raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms..." Ms. Ramos squinted at the name tag on the front of Annabeth's seat,"Chase?"

"The first letter of the alphabet is A," Annabeth answered confidently.

Percy stared at her. _How did she know that_? he asked himself

"Very good Annabeth," Ms. Ramos soid claerly impressed.

Annabeth nodded and turned to Percy. He was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" Percy question. He was still quite impressed with her.

Annabeth frowned at his words. "You didn't know?" she asked clearly confused.

"Um, no," Percy said.

"Well, my daddy and uncle Richard always made me practice the alphabet. They said that it would be important for me to learn it," Annabeth stated.

"Wow," was all he said.

She smiled smugly at him. When she did so, Percy automatically knew that she liked the idea of knowing more than him.

Oh, how right he was about that.

* * *

><p><em>Skipping To Recess...<em>

Percy, Annabeth, along with the other children, ran outside without their teacher, being too excited to be able to play.

"Kids! Wait up!" Ms. Ramos called after the kids.

"You are supposed to wait for me!" Ms. Ramos scolded her students when she caught up to them.

"Sorry," a the kids answered her.

"It's okay. Now go play."

"Yay!" the kids ran off to explore the playground. Some went to the swings, some to the slides, and others to the seesaw.

Percy went to the very back of the play scape. He found a little play house that no kids seemed to be paying attention to.

He went inside and found a plastic sword on the floor. Percy curiously picked it up.

It had a black handle and a dark brown blade. It had some words painted to the handle.

"What are you doing?" a voice spoke behind him.

Percy swung the sword and pointed it at the person behind him.

"Woah there. Careful. You almost hit me," the man chuckled, "My name is Chiron. I'm the language arts teacher here at Lazer Elementary."

Percy put the sword down. "Oh. Hello," Percy replied.

Chiron smiled at him. "You know, I can teach you how to use this sword. Would you like that?"

"Could you do that?" Percy asked, clearly fascinated by the idea of learning how to use a plastic sword.

The mam smiled at Percy's excitement. "Of course. Just meet me here everyday during recess."

"Yay!" Percy exclaimed, "I'm going to tell Annabeth about this. She is going to be jealous. Bye!"

Percy ran off to go find Annabeth.

He found her sitting alone in the swing. As he got closer, he saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. Percy was confused. Why was she crying? What happened to the confident Annabeth that he saw earlier that day?

"Hey, Annabeth. Why are you crying?" Percy asked her.

"Go, away," Annabeth sniffed.

"Come on. You can tell me why you're crying," Percy said confused as why she said no and told him to go away. He always felt better after he talked to his mom or Hestia about how he was feeling.

Annabeth started crying harder. Percy walked up to her and hugged her. When Annabeth calmed down, they sat back down on the swings.

"Now will you tell me why you were crying?" Percy asked.

"Um, no," Annabeth answered.

Percy pouted and Annabeth laughed.

"Just kidding," she said, her face turning serious, "I was crying because the other kids were being mean. They said that I was a know it all, and that they didn't want to be my friends."

Percy was shocked. He never thought that someone would not want to be Annabeth's friend.

"I'll be your friend," Percy offered.

Annabeth looked up at him confused. "Why do you want to be my friend?"

Percy smiled, "Because you're smart. And funny."

Annabeth smiled, and Percy forgot what he was going to say.

* * *

><p><em>Now, I Will Skip To The End Of The Day...<em>

"Class, it's time to pack up. Your first day of school is over. Now you are going home," Ms. Ramos announced. The kids groaned.

"Now, now. Kids, you are coming back tomorrow. Don't worry," Ms. Ramos told the class. Everyone was now happy. They liked coming to class with all the other kids.

Everyone grabbed their backpacks and lined up at the door. They were all talking with other kids. Annabeth and Percy were at the very end of the line. They were the only ones not talking.

Once they go outside the school doors, they turned to each other.

Annabeth was first to speak, "See you tomorrow, Percy."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Annabeth," Percy answered.

Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy's cheek, "Bye."

Percy stared at the spot Annabeth was standing a few seconds ago. He felt his blood rush to his face.

He looked up and searched for his mom. Instead, he saw Hestia. Percy walked up to her.

"Were's my mommy?" he asked her.

"She's at work sweetie," Hestia answered him.

When she saw Percy pout, she laughed and asked, "How was your first day of school, Perce. And who was that girl I saw with you when you came out?"

"My first day was great. And that girl was Annabeth, a friend," Percy answered, happy to finally have one.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. See some things I could improve? If you have any advice to improve my writing, I would be more than glad to hear it.<strong>

**I will _try _to update again next week. Bye!**


End file.
